


And you'll show up for work with a smile

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-30
Updated: 2004-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan doesn't like the way these mornings start, but he loves the way they end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you'll show up for work with a smile

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://thefourthvine.livejournal.com/profile)[**thefourthvine**](http://thefourthvine.livejournal.com/) for betaing at such short notice. The title comes from Rilo Kiley's "A Better Son/Daughter", which always makes me think of Dan. (Thanks [](http://slodwick.livejournal.com/profile)[**slodwick**](http://slodwick.livejournal.com/) for sharing the song.)

There are days that start like this. Waking up alone, the other side of the double bed unbearably empty, dark blue covers stretching out in an unbroken vista, as vast and cold as any iceberg.

It's these mornings that Dan has to drag himself out of bed before he heads to the bathroom. He doesn't run the shower long enough before he steps under it, so the water's more cold than lukewarm and it chills him down to his bones. When he steps out, he rubs the goose bumps off his arms viciously.

Trudging back to his bedroom, he drops his towel on the floor and rummages through his closet for something to wear. Something soft, something comfortable; something that's easy to wear and begs to be touched.

Then he kicks the towel towards the bathroom and leaves the house, his hair still wet and tousled. The cab ride into work is uneventful, but it always is on days like this.

Casey's propped against a wall in the foyer, standing outside the line of elevators. Dan doesn't look over, pretends that he hadn't seen Casey, and presses the button. When the elevator comes, they give each other a casual nod and step in.

Inside the silvered, mirrored box, they're alone with their reflections. Dan doesn't need to look beside him to see that Casey's standing just a little too close.

"Hey," Casey says, and Dan turns just in time to catch the quick flash of a sharp smile.

"Hey." Dan grins, leaning one hip against the elevator wall. Casey's eyes glitter darkly, following the movement. Dan works hard to keep the smirk off his lips. "Were you running late?"

"No," Casey says, shaking his head, but Dan already knew that; Casey wasn't late, he was waiting. Then Casey pitches his voice lower, a possessive tone that sends electric shocks to Dan's libido. "You look good."

Dan knows it. "Coming back to my place tonight?"

"Oh, yeah." The hungry look on Casey's face says everything Dan needs to hear.  



End file.
